The present disclosure relates to the imposition of a plurality of pages or images (N-up) on a sheet for printing where the individual pages are to be cut from the sheet and trimmed in post press operations.
Heretofore, imposition templates have provided for a gutter or gap between pages to provide space between the image bleed areas provided for accommodating trimming of the image to final page size. Gutters thus require two trimming or cutting operations to remove and result in the use of added sheet material and toner or ink in the bleed area. If it was desired to eliminate a gutter, manual creation of a specific template was required.
The elimination of gutters not only saves the waste of scrap sheet material or substrate and ink or toner but would reduce the time required to complete the job by eliminating some of the cutting operations for separating adjacent pages.
Where automatic image placement for imposition is intended, it has been desired to provide a way or means to minimize and/or eliminate gutters without job specific templates or manual operations.